<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birra e vino by Avakeda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088548">Birra e vino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avakeda/pseuds/Avakeda'>Avakeda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bloodplay, Collars, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avakeda/pseuds/Avakeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная вселенная, в которой Фели и Лучиано - один человек, а Людвиг просто слишком хороший друг.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birra e vino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Accada quello che deve e vada il mondo a rotoli.</b>
  <br/>
  <i>Пусть будет, что будет, и пусть весь мир летит вверх тормашками.<br/>Итальянская пословица.</i>
</p><p>Венециано ненавидит и ждет Лучиано. Он знает, что он неизбежен. Видел, что с ним бывает, едва солнце окрашивает воду, превращая ее в вино, едва злоба переливается через край. Или в кровь? Лучиано нет между этим разницы, да и нужна ли она ему? Вопросов много. Ответов мало. Италия думает, что где-то на дне бокала сокрыта истина. Но истина эта подобна концу радуги с горшком золота. Её не существует.<br/>Он тщетно запирает дверь на замок. Сам же и откроет. Мог бы и не запирать, но пусть Германия думает, что это какой-то физический процесс. Он уезжает на свою квартиру в Венеции. Не хочет, чтобы Романо видел его в таком состоянии и надеется, что Германия не последует за ним.<br/>Тщетно. Людвиг, похоже, ждет Лучиано. Когда-то Феличиано уезжал в заброшенные деревни, набирая еды на три-четыре дня, но Людвиг все-равно находил его. Собака.<br/>Он помнит, что все началось в четверг, но в 1939 или же в 1938 он, черт возьми, не помнит. Помнит яркие глаза Германии и не менее яркую кровь, а год не помнит. Идиот. Людвиг предполагает, что это из-за войны, но Италия знает, что сама война произошла из-за этого.<br/>Людвиг сидит в гостиной. «Я обещал, что не брошу тебя», — говорит он, но Италия помнит как горят глаза Германии, когда он делает первый надрез. Как он раздвигает ноги и стонет.<br/>Италия предполагает, что их связывает лишь похоть. Возможно и дружбы-то никакой нет. А потом Германия с нежностью смотрит на него, перевязывая порезанный палец и Италия корит себя за такие мысли.<br/>У Людвига на все должны быть инструкции, но, судя по всему, кинутое Пруссией порно не особо помогло в сексуальном воспитании. Италия, которому хватило XVIII века, с радостью готов предоставить необходимые инструкции. В определенное время. Иногда они любовники. Всю жизнь они друзья. Жутко.<br/>Бокал в руке дрожит и Феличиано трусливо закрывает глаза. Он допивает сладкое вино и вздыхает. Окно открыто и он видит как Венеция окрашивается золотом. Венециано ощущает себя Русалочкой из сказки Андерсена и это его третий день. В пену морскую он, конечно, не превратится, но порой так хочется…<br/>Рука непроизвольно дергается. Стакан разбивается. Феличиано с пассивным сожалением смотрит на осколки. Небо гаснет, разъедаемое появляющимися звездами. Луна насмешливо смотрит единственным глазом и Феличиано меняется. Он оседает в своём кресле, ненадолго закрывая глаза. Открывает глаза уже Лучиано. Мужчина встаёт с кресла, слегка пошатываясь, и потягивается, зевая.<br/>Две личности в одной или две грани единой? Скорее второе, но не исключая при этом первое. Просто так легче. Людвигу. Он бы в жизни не поверил, что Италия, его лучший друг Фели, стегает его плёткой и называет хорошим мальчиком. По скромному мнению Феличиано, последнее Людвигу очень даже нравится.<br/>Италия открывает дверь и садится, аккуратно обходя осколки. Они могут еще пригодится.<br/>Где-то на крыше тихо курлыкают голуби. В дверь тихо стучат.</p><p>— Я могу войти? — спрашивает Людвиг. Даже если Лучиано скажет, что нельзя, он войдет. Выбьет дверь, расковыряет замок. Людвиг ценит лишь свое личное пространство, нередко забывая о чужом. Возможно, именно за этот изъян он его и любит. Людвиг любит казаться идеальным, но внутри у него кипит Ад. Черти внутри него льнут к Лучиано как собаки. Сам Лучиано всегда любил дрессированных собак.</p><p>Варгас открывает дверь. Голубые глаза с надеждой смотрят на него, но, правда, возникает вопрос: на что именно надеется Людвиг? На то, что его встретит Фели? Или Лучиано?<br/>Лучиано молчит, тая ожидание в своей почерневшей от сажи времени душе.</p><p>— Чего ты ждешь? — нейтрально спрашивает Лучиано. «Кого ты любишь?» «Кому предан?»<br/>Людвиг задумчиво смотрит на него. В его глазах мелькает узнавание и он, как учил Лучиано, отводит глаза.</p><p>— Я жду, пока вы впустите меня, господин, — тихо говорит Людвиг. Лучиано вспоминает первые дни его жизни. Людвиг тогда был бы прекрасным примером для Кюблер-Росс.</p><p>— Входи, — Лучиано впускает его в спальню. Раньше в ней царили светлые тона, но с появлением Лучиано в интерьер добавились тени. Голубые глаза, светлые волосы — ангел, которого портит Лучиано.</p><p>— Danke, господин.</p><p>
  <i>— Я хочу, чтобы ты принадлежал мне полностью, понимаешь? — Италия ласково проводит рукой по окровавленной щеке Германии. — Ты хочешь этого? Ты хочешь быть со мной?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Людвиг подвешен к стене уже два часа. С Лучиано он уже два месяца. Это — третий приступ Феличиано.<br/>У Людвига мешки под глазами, светлые волосы растрепаны, на щеке порез. Тело изрезано острыми ножами. Он прекрасен в своей боли. Лучиано рад, что подарил ее ему. Людвиг не спал четыре дня и, наконец, сорвал голос.<br/>Людвиг кивает, слегка неосмысленно смотря на Лучиано.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Хороший мальчик, — улыбается Феличиано и взгляд Людвига на секунду фокусируется на его губах. Лучиано хочет трахнуть Лютца на кровати.</i>
</p><p>Какой-то извращенец может назвать их отношения сопливыми. Но весь интерес состоит в том, что никаких отношений нет и Лучиано на 90% уверен, что Людвиг ненавидит его и мечтает убить. Но Фели… Фели друг. Во всяком случае, он сам думает именно так.<br/>Если жизнь подобна коробке конфет, то он выберет самую сладкую. Он любит жизнь как любят женщину. Но у этой «женщины» он всегда ходит в друзьях. Воздух опьяняет. Людвиг опьяняет. Лучиано пьян и рад этому. Он смотрит на Людвига, который ждет. На его щеке шрам. Все его тело — сплошной шрам. Это прекрасно.<br/>Людвиг постороннему человеку кажется стойким солдатом, будто выкованным из железа, но он не знает, что это все напускное. Сними верхний слой, подковырни ногтем — внутри Людвиг гибок и тягуч.</p><p>— Сними рубашку, — приказывает Лучиано.</p><p>— Ja, господин, — Людвиг расстегивает пуговицы на белой рубашке.</p><p>Лучиано подходит к кровати, затылком ощущая, как Людвиг аккуратно наблюдает за ним. Он поворачивается спиной к кровати и падает на нее. Секунду он ощущает полет. Лучиано ненавидит самолеты — железные мертвые птицы. Лебеди с железными крыльями. Но и лебедь, и гусь, и курица — все рано или поздно попадут на стол, а их прожаренные трупы будут обливать жиром его вкусовые рецепторы.<br/>Все над чем ты трудился всю жизнь — прах. Твои деньги — прах. Твоя жизнь — прах. И всю свою жизнь ты будешь наблюдать как твое тело стареет, покрываясь морщинами. Косметика или операции не помогут и будут выглядеть жалко на иссохшемся лице и дряблом теле. У тебя останутся лишь воспоминания. Если их не добьют старческий склероз или слабоумие. Мы приходим в этот мир одни. Уходить тоже будем одни. В некотором смысле людям с раздвоением личности повезло: умрут они вместе.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, — говорит Феличиано, поворачиваясь лицом к Людвигу. — Я хочу летать.</p><p>— Я куплю билет на самолет, господин, — предлагает Людвиг.</p><p>— Купи мне парашют, — улыбается Феличиано, а Лучиано добавляет: — И проделай в нем пять дыр среднего размера.</p><p>Лицо Людвига мрачнеет. Лучиано ухмыляется.</p><p>— Не обижайся, Лютц. Я шучу, — Лучиано тоже умеет нежно улыбаться. Нежно. Как акула.</p><p>— Danke, господин.</p><p>— «Господин»… — задумчиво тянет Лучиано, затем лицо его светлеет, — Я хочу поиграть с тобой, Лютц. Хочешь поиграть со мной?</p><p>Людвиг сглатывает: — Ja, господин.</p><p>— Тогда, — он поднимается и подходит к Людвигу со спины, прижимаясь к нему и проводя рукой по обнаженному торсу. — Сегодня мы притворимся, что я не твой господин, милый, — Он встает на цыпочки и шепчет Людвигу на ухо. — Сегодня мы притворимся, что я Фели.<br/>«Сегодня мы притворимся, что ты любишь меня».</p><p>Людвиг закрывает глаза. Он не откажется. Не может. И не хочет.</p><p>— Ja, господин.</p><p>— Сегодня Фели трахнет тебя, а ты постараешься для него и постонешь. Понял, Лютц? — Лучиано выкручивает сосок Людвига и тот согласно стонет: — Ja, господин.</p><p>— Фели, — тихо поправляет он сладким голосом Италии. Людвиг поворачивается к нему лицом и Лучиано смотрит ему в глаза. — Ты никогда не называл меня по имени — только Италия. Называй меня Фели.</p><p>Что-то во взгляде Людвига неуловимо меняется. В его взгляде появляется какая-то тоска. Он знает, что даже если Лучиано притворяется Италией, его суть не меняется, но почему бы и забыть об этом. Людвиг хочет представить, что его мечты становятся явью.</p><p>— Фели, — повторяет он, мысленно лаская имя.</p><p>— Ве… Обними меня, Германия! — просит Фели, обнимая его. Людвиг неловко обнимает его в ответ. Людвиг теплый, словно печка. Лучиано всегда любил тепло. — Ты такой сильный, Людди… Ты же защитишь меня, если кто-нибудь нападет на меня?</p><p>«Выглядишь так, будто любишь контролировать других, а в душе ждешь, пока начнут контролировать тебя».</p><p>— Никто не посмеет, — возражает Германия. От него пахнет чистотой. Феличиано помнит как от него пахло жженным человеческим мясом.</p><p>— Но эти страны такие страшные! Братик Франция сказал, что ждет меня в гости и что мы будем готовить, но там обязательно появится Англия и будет заставлять меня есть его еду! Англия страшный! — в глазах Фели стоят слезы. Людвиг обнимает его крепче, прижимая к себе.</p><p>— Я защищу тебя, — обещает он, вдыхая запах медных волос. Италия пахнет летом и морской водой.</p><p>«Венеция тонет», — думает Феличиано. Он даже знает примерную дату своей смерти — это странно успокаивает. Морская вода, подобно раку, разъедает его. Остальная часть Северной Италии — тело, но Венеция — сердце. Может ли он жить без сердца?<br/>«Ты не защитишь меня от смерти. Когда я умру — меня будут ждать».</p><p>— Ве… Ti amo, Людвиг, — шепчет Феличиано. Людвиг потрясенно молчит и говорит то, что, он думает, устроит Лучиано:</p><p>— Я принадлежу тебе, — он ненадолго вспоминает, что все это — игра.</p><p>Феличиано обреченно кивает.</p><p>— Si, ты весь мой, — расстроенно подтверждает Феличиано. Это, конечно, греет ему сердце, но не так, как грело бы ему ответное признание, — Я хочу в ванну. Пойдешь со мной?<br/>Иллюзия выбора. Иллюзия свободы. Людвиг не хочет быть свободным — Феличиано показал ему новые грани. Как будто птицу выпустили на волю, а затем вновь засунули в золотую клетку. Это смешно, учитывая то, что на шее Людвига кожаный ошейник.</p><p>— Пойду, — соглашается Людвиг.</p><p>Для принятия себя ему понадобилось много времени и шесть «приступов» Феличиано. Когда ты живешь всю жизнь с определенным взглядом на жизнь и копошащимся в затылке знанием того, что твоя жизнь — не твоя, все сложно.<br/>Они заходят в ванную комнату и Феличиано включает воду, набирая ею ванну. Людвиг помнит эту ванну — белую, словно молоко, огромную, будто для того, чтобы в ней оргии устраивали; черную плитку и это великое множество банок-бутылок-хрен-знает-чего. Еще он помнит, как с него неоднократно смывали кровь в этой ванне. Шторки нет — она не нужна: здесь живет только Феличиано и изредка притаскивает сюда Людвига.</p><p>— Иногда я купаюсь в вине, — говорит Феличиано, снимая с себя одежду, — Кожа потом сияет.</p><p>
  <i>Лучиано слизывает кровь Людвига с длинных пальцев.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вкусный, — довольно говорит он.</i>
</p><p>— Я предпочитаю хорошее пиво, — фыркает Германия. Феличиано закатывает глаза и снимает трусы. Людвиг стыдливо отворачивается и считает бутылки с вином в шкафу. Обнаженный Лучиано поворачивает лицо Людвига к себе.</p><p>— Я не нравлюсь тебе? Я некрасивый? — спрашивает Фели, заглядывая Людвигу в глаза.</p><p>— Ich liebe dich, — Людвиг в замешательстве и это — единственное, что он мог сказать. Фели бы это более чем устроило.</p><p>— Хороший мальчик, — улыбается Лучиано, — Умница, Лютц.</p><p>Он рад, что Людвиг начинает разбираться в игре. Щеки Людвига покраснели, но в его глазах читается самодовольство.</p><p>— Danke, господин.</p><p>Лучиано приставляет палец к губам, приказывая замолчать и не отрываться от игры.</p><p>— Ве… Людвиг, почему ты все еще одет? — спрашивает Фели, оттесняя его к стене.</p><p>Лучиано расстегивает ремень Людвига и засовывает руку ему в трусы, массируя яички. Людвиг рвано дышит.</p><p>— Людвиг, ты как-то странно дышишь. Я неправильно раздеваю тебя? — ухмыляется Феличиано, — Мне перестать?</p><p>— Н-не надо, — Лучиано убирает руку и снимает с Людвига штаны, бросая их к своей одежде, валяющейся бесформенной кучей, на стул.</p><p>— Одну секунду, — просит Людвиг и начинает складывать одежду. Лучиано прикладывает руку ко лбу с громким шлепком.</p><p>— Весь настрой сбил, — ворчит Италия.</p><p>— Я не могу забыть об этом, — оправдывается Германия, складывая джинсы Феличиано.</p><p>— Трусы сам снимай, stupido, — Лучиано погружается в теплую ванну. Он сейчас сильно напоминает своего брата — Романо.</p><p>Людвиг разглаживает складки на одежде и залезает следом. Едва он устраивается по-удобнее, как его член накрывает рука Лучиано.</p><p>— Ты забываешь о том, кому принадлежишь, — угрожающе говорит Лучиано. — Я напомню тебе.</p><p>Янтарные глаза смотрят на него, будто прожигая, а затем Людвиг погружается в воду. Лучиано топит его с мрачной ухмылкой на прекрасном лице. Людвиг пытается вырваться из его рук. Он никогда не думал, что Феличиано может быть настолько силен. Легкие горят от недостатка кислорода. Феличиано отпускает его. Воздух опьяняет, а перед глазами мелькают черные мошки. Людвиг шумно дышит, никак не насыщаясь.</p><p>— Ты мой, — говорит Лучиано, хватаясь рукой за ошейник Людвига. — Эти игры были плохой идеей. Ты забываешь о том, кто ты есть.</p><p>«Фели слишком много управляли. И теперь я хочу управлять».</p><p>— Ja, господин, — кивает Людвиг. Мокрые пряди спадают ему на лоб. Он слишком на <i>него</i> похож.</p><p>— Все эти «Ti amo» и «Ich liebe dich» — они не для нас, правда, Лютц? — Лучиано отпускает Людвига и откидывается на спинку ванны, устало прикрывая глаза.</p><p>— Ja, господин, — покрасневшее лицо Людвига ничего не отображает.</p><p>«Если ты — железо, то я — вода, вызывающая ржавчину».</p><p>— И… Когда-то мне говорили эти слова. Не хочу их слышать вновь, — слегка приоткрыв глаза, говорит Феличиано.</p><p>В глазах Людвига мелькает любопытство. Он не так много слышал об этой грани жизни Феличиано. Но он молчит — кто знает, что на уме у Лучиано.<br/>Феличиано встает и достает шампунь, наливая его в руку и намыливая Людвигу волосы. Светлые пряди мягки и послушны.</p><p>
  <i>— Священная Римская Империя, можно я лягу с тобой? Мне страшно! Я боюсь грозы!</i>
</p><p>Италия в бешенстве дергает за волосы Людвига. Мужчина шипит, еле сдерживая ругательства. Феличиано успокаивающе гладит Германию по волосам.</p><p>— Прости.</p><p>— Я напоминаю вам о нем, господин? — глаза Людвига закрыты.</p><p>— Si. Вы похожи внешне. Но отличаетесь внутренне. Хотя кто его знает. Он не дожил до твоих лет.</p><p>— «Он», господин?</p><p>— Sacro Romano Impera. Священная Римская Империя, — имя чувствует себя на языке как что-то давно забытое. Отголоски того, что когда-то было, — Он хотел завоевать весь мир, а в итоге мир завоевал его. Моя любовь погибла в 1806 году. Я умер вместе с ним.</p><p>— Фели говорил мне, что его первой любовью был мальчик. Это был он, господин?</p><p>— Si, — грустно улыбнулся Феличиано. — Это был он.</p><p>Феличиано аккуратно смывает шампунь с волос Германии.</p><p>— Хэй, Лютц? — наигранно весело окликает Италия, — Если бы ты мог задать Фели вопрос, всего один, зная, что он ответит только правду и ничего больше, то какой бы ты задал?</p><p>— Я бы спросил его: кого он видит, глядя на меня, господин.</p><p>— Глупый вопрос. Он видит накаченного блондина, ростом метр восемьдесят, с потрясающими голубыми глазами. Мечта девчонок, — фыркает Лучиано, понимая, что включился защитный механизм.</p><p>— Кого он видит: Германию или Священную Римскую Империю, — слегка раздраженно утоняет Германия, позже добавляя: — Господин.</p><p>— Он видит тебя, думаю. Он видит Людвига, — подумав, серьезно произносит Феличиано. Он намыливает губку ароматным гелем для душа и проводит ею по груди Людвига.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, я уже не помню его лица. Я не могу вспомнить его глаз. Это было так давно и я обещал ждать. Франция — ворона, принесшая дурную весть о его гибели, — Италия будто смотрит сквозь Людвига, — Но если бы он не был мертв — я не думаю, что ты и Фели были бы друзьями…</p><p>Феличиано верит, что помимо их вселенной существует великое множество других, похожих на эту. Тысячи возможных поворотов судьбы. Он хочет верить, что хотя бы в одной из вселенных он счастлив.<br/>Кто знает — возможно они даже и не существуют или попросту существуют в чьем-то воображении.</p><p>— Когда я умру, я хочу переродиться в женщину, — тихо говорит Феличиано, намыливая Людвигу шею.</p><p>— Я слышал, что 95% итальянцев — католики, господин, — отмечает Людвиг, наблюдая за опускающейся к его члену руке.</p><p>— Очередная не смешная шутка вселенной заключается в том, что я действительно верю в Христианство, но при этом не исключаю возможность перерождения. Когда ты живешь так долго как я, начинаешь переосмысливать смысл собственного существования и иллюзий, в которых жил так долго. Однажды ночью мне приснилось, что я старик. Мое тело одряхлело и я был так слаб. Мои волосы поседели, а руки… мои руки тряслись. И когда я проснулся, то заплакал. Мы никогда не испытаем этого. Мы умрем молодыми и красивыми. И никто не будет жалеть нас. Я и сам бы себя не жалел. И эти «Рай» и «Ад»… Ни одна страна не попадет в Рай. Мы причинили слишком много зла, — Лучиано поглаживает член Людвига.</p><p>— Если вы будете женщиной, могу ли я… — Людвиг тяжело дышит. — Могу ли я быть вашим мужем, господин?</p><p>— Ты предлагал это Фели, а теперь предлагаешь мне. Какая же ты шлюха, Лютц! — ухмыляется Лучиано, открыто дроча Людвигу. — Но мой ответ: «Si».</p><p>— Danke, господин, — но Лучиано убирает руку, оставляя Людвига неудовлетворенным. Напоминая кто здесь главный. В который раз.</p><p>— Я хочу быть красивой девушкой по имени Аличе. Флиртовать с мужчинами, целовать их, а потом в один день встретить тебя.</p><p>— Флиртовать и целовать, господин? — хмурится Людвиг.</p><p>— Фели постоянно говорит, что он девственник, но мы-то с тобой знаем, что это не так, — подмигивает Лучиано.</p><p>«Иногда я представляю, что Людвиг — это Священный Рим. Я обнимаю его тогда особенно крепко».</p><p>Он не знает кого представляет Людвиг. Он даже не хочет думать об этом, потому как любая мысль о принадлежавшем ему мужчине рядом с другим человеком вызывает у него ярость и желание доставить кому-то боль. Людвигу.</p><p>— Романо предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты держался подальше от меня, не так ли? Пока не стало слишком поздно. Иногда он говорит дельные вещи и, думаю, тебе стоило послушать его тогда, и ты бы не оказался в таком положении, — задумчиво говорит Феличиано.</p><p>— Меня устраивает мое положение, господин, — Людвиг смотрит ему в глаза и робко улыбается. Голубые глаза ярко выделяются на раскрасневшемся лице. Для кого-то, кого только что чуть не утопили, Людвиг слишком счастлив. Янтарные глаза смотрят на него с удивлением. Феличиано даже не может понять: то ли Людвиг всегда был таким мазохистом, то ли что-то он в нем сломал, искорежил, необратимо изменяя, подгоняя под себя, под свои нужды и желания. Во всяком случае, результат поистине прекрасен. Он улыбается Людвигу в ответ. Улыбка Лучиано смотрится чужой на его лице, но Людвигу она нравится. Ему все в нем нравится.</p><p>— Могу я дотронуться до вас, господин? — спрашивает он, глазами скользя по обманчиво хрупкому телу мужчины. Живот Италии на удивление плоский и даже имеет очертания кубиков, крепкая задница, красивые ноги, аккуратный член прекрасного размера. Волосы у него растут в нужных местах. Но по сравнению с Германией он слишком худ, слишком слаб. Но Людвиг думает, что все это лишь обманчивая оболочка. Он видит Лучиано в Фели слишком часто. Он знает, что голос Италии не столь высок и мягок, как тот пытается показать и намного ближе к голосу Романо. Иногда, когда Италия думает, что его никто не слышит, он поет красивым драматическим баритоном, вместо обычного тенора.</p><p>— Si, — мягко отвечает он, замечая голодный взгляд на лице Людвига. На секунду он задумывается о том, чтобы запереть Людвига на год или два вместе с собой и, наверное, так бы и сделал, если бы Людвиг был человеком. Но Людвиг не человек. У него есть обязательства, от которых Феличиано невольно отвлекает его.<br/>Людвиг намыливает мочалку и аккуратно проводит ею по желанному телу. Больше всего на свете он желает вылизать господина языком, подобно собаке. Возбужденный член болит, но Людвиг знает, что подаренная Лучиано боль самая сладкая. И это еще не предел терпимой боли. Лучиано показал ему как прекрасна боль, как много наслаждения она может подарить. Иногда Лучиано говорит, что у Людвига Стокгольмский синдром, вкупе с мазохизмом и что его нужно лечить. Людвиг не хочет лечиться от того, что дарит столько наслаждения. От того, что заставляет срывать голос по ночам. Лучиано может сколько угодно называть названия сложных психических расстройств, но Людвиг знает, что у его расстройства лишь одно единственное название, состоящее из девяти букв: Феличиано. Фе-ли-чи-а-но. Каждый слог, каждая буква его любимого имени вызывает трепет. Он готов целовать землю, по которой проходят нежные ноги.<br/>Позже, когда они смывают пену, когда вылезают из воды даже не одеваясь, когда падают в изнеможении на кровать, голыми пройдя по квартире с незанавешенными окнами, чтобы все смертные видели кто кому принадлежит, когда Людвиг стоит раком, пока его хозяин заботливо растягивает его, Людвиг понимает, что свое счастье он уже нашел, что оно-то все это время было настолько близко, что только руку протяни и оно твое. Феличиано покрывает прекрасными узорами его спину, слизывая капли выступившей крови. Людвиг стонет. Член Феличиано наполняет его медленно, пока Людвиг хрипло дышит от смеси боли и удовольствия, от осознания того, что эти два слова стали синонимами в его голове. Соленые капли стекают по его щекам, скапливаясь в уголках растянутых в блаженной улыбке губ, с господином, вколачивающимся в его бренное тело. Душа Людвига сияет. С горьким разочарованием он понимает, что завтра тонкие следы от ножа станут заросшими шрамами, а может и исчезнут вовсе, оставляя Людвига практически ни с чем, но Лучиано называет это новым холстом и это слабо утешает Людвига. Сперма Феличиано наполняет его, когда толчки теряют ритм, когда рука Феличиано тянется к стоящему колом члену, который жаждет разрядки, пока Людвиг хочет продлить мгновения чистого блаженства на долгие-долгие века. В голову приходит шальная мысль, что умереть именно в этот момент было бы прекрасно. Сперма окропляет руку Феличиано белесой жидкостью, пока член в его руке подрагивает. Людвиг устало прикрывает глаза. Он в изнеможении ложится на кровать и господин ложится на него, не вынимая обмякающий член из его прямой кишки. Когда Лучиано вынимает его, Людвиг испытывает ощущение пустоты, а еще вытекающей из него спермы господина. Феличиано весь покрыт кровью Людвига и, думает он, это куда лучше пива и вина.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>